Short prompts : short stories of smut
by Krakenknight
Summary: My short Digimon related stories from my Tumblr
1. Long Distance Adultery(TaiMimiMei) For B

"Can you see everything, Meimei?"

The musical voice of Mimi Tachikawa was a relief to hear after such a long time of setting up.

Meiko adjusted her glasses and swallowed hard, trying to look at the monitor and the camera at the same time as a picture of a surprisingly clean familiar room swam into vision.

"Yes, you're coming through nice and clear, Mimi," said Meiko, her heart beating with anticipation as she glanced around the frame for Tai.

Mimi appeared to be the only person in shot currently sitting in a high-back computer chair the pink haired princess of the chosen children had picked just for the occasion. Meiko felt a slight pang of envy as she examined Mimi's neon pink lingerie that accented her strawberry blonde hair.

The lacy push-up bra seemed to magnify Mimi's cleavage while the scandalously small thong did little to conceal Mimi's gorgeous long legs.

"He's just busy cleaning up," said Mimi licking her lips, she was making no secret about what was going on. The arrangement was simple, Tai's libido was insane, and unfortunately, Meiko was too far away to fulfil the duties adequately. Asking Mimi to help out was just a natural outgrowth. They kept Tai satisfied and also meant that he didn't do any damage to himself by masturbating all the time.

That was how Mimi had suggested it anyway. When Meiko had confided in her and while the bespectacled beauty suspected was had more to do with Mimi wanting to shag Tai without hurting her friend, she didn't mind about the results. She'd always had a crush on Mimi after all.

She let out a breath she hadn't realised she been holding when the other star of the show walked into view. Tai Kamiya always took Meiko's breath away; she was particularly enamoured with his impressive pecs.

Mimi grinned, wrapping her arms around Tai's neck, passionately kissing him right in front of his girlfriend.

From her position on the other side of Japan, Meiko did take a glance behind her, making sure that the door stayed firmly shut as she watched sanctioned cheating.

"Mimi I'm ready whenever you are," said Tai confidently as he waved at his long-distance girlfriend, his other arm still wrapped around Mimi's waist.

"Hey Mei" he added, taking a moment to nibble on Mimi's neck as he waved at Meiko.

"Well then let's start the show," said Mimi, grasping at the edge of the knot in Tai's towel with a snicker.

Tai grinned, letting the towel loose from around his waist as Mimi kneeled before him both of them beaming at the camera as Mimi began to stroke and inspected his mighty meat stick with appreciation.

He knew he was packing something big and Meiko had to blush a little as 9 inches of manhood came into full view, or as much as she could see when Mimi wasn't playing with it.

"I knew it was big but, Meimei are you sure you want to share this with me?" purred Mimi grinning as she kissed the crown making Tai groan in appreciation.

Meiko blushed, trying not to let her eyes focus too long on the erotic scene developing before her. Her hand was snaking beneath her skirt as she watched her boyfriend have fun with her mentor. Meiko clicked her tongue, her glasses fogging up as she watched Mimi bob her head like a woman possessed, making sure to show each languid lick was on full display for her WebCam audience.

"Can you see it Meimei? See me play with your toy? I'll be sure to keep him warm until you come back," purred Mimi, slavering over his meaty masculinity. A sexy grin and a wink for the camera as she teased Tai's tightening testicles.

Meiko tried to respond but found her voice catching a little, surprised at how this was turning her on as Tai sank into Mimi's vacated computer chair, his legs outstretched on either side as Mimi eagerly gave him head on camera.

It went on for about five minutes before Mimi had had enough, leaving a massive trail of drool down his shaft as she turned and winked at the camera seductively.

"I think that's enough foreplay for now," she added kissing his crown as she did so.

Still clad in her lacy lingerie, Mimi was a feast for the eyes, and she made sure to show off Tai's straining erection as she moved into his lap. She sat there for a moment, her panty clad pussy resting behind Tai's massive erection before she started to straddle him, slipping the bottom aside to give him access to her treasure.

Meiko groaned, biting her lip all the harder as she watched Mimi expertly nestled Tai deep inside her. She could see her friend's flower distend as she began to take her boyfriend's cock with practised efficiency.

Mimi moaned as well, making no secret of how big Tai was, letting every single moment of the union between them be a spectacle.

Mimi's eyes went wide, her mouth turning into a perfect "O" as she settled herself, letting him slide completely inside her making his balls slap gently against her as Tai's deviant digits gripped a breast in each hand.

The couple stared at Meiko through the screen, Mimi's satisfied grin combined with Tai's expression of exertion made for compelling viewing.

"Let's make this worth Meimei's money," groaned Mimi as Tai began to thrust up into her tightening treasure with his capable cock, slamming into her and making her squeal.

Mimi made no secret of what she was doing. bouncing happily in Tai's lap as he manhandled her midsection.

"Soon this will be you Meimei," groaned Mimi, her tongue out between panted words her hands grasping at her thighs as she rode him for all he was worth.

"Soon you'll be back in Tokyo, and will both be able to ride him together, until then though, this cock is all mine, and I'm going to love it," she gasped, still writhing like a woman possessed, a crescendo fast approaching.

Tai had said very little this whole time, content to grunt and grind as he smiled for the camera, but now as the finale approached, he decided to take full advantage of the situation.

With a jaunty wave to his distant girlfriend, Tai released his partner's breasts and grabbed Mimi's hips hard. It was evident that he was cumming. Great gouts of gooey seed were spattering inside Mimi, copious amounts slipping out of her as Tai blew a kiss at Meiko.

Meiko thought she heard the click of her bedroom door and with a mild squeak, she cut the connection.

Back in Tokyo, Tai grinned, nibbling his lover's neck as he did so.

"Did you get all that Izzy dear?" Panted Mimi winking at her unseen cameraman.


	2. Miyako Mischief (Yolei x Izzy) For B

#2: Izzy is asked by Miyako to come by the computer lab. When he is there, the nerd girl confronts him with the clips Mimi and him made around the school fucking. To keep quiet, she demands he does the same with her.

It was dark and cool in here.

Izzy was surprised to find the shades of the computer room drawn when he entered. Classes had finished for the day, but Izzy had come at Yolei's insistence.

He hadn't expected to see himself broadcast on the monitors, 30 fluid videos of him slamming Mimi over a computer table. 30 identical images of Mimi's luscious lips wrapped around his manhood. Izzy swallowed hard, blushing fiercely as he glanced at Yolei's grinning visage half illuminated in the shadows.

She sat on a computer chair legs crossed, one hand delicately slipped into the waistband of her skirt making it evident that she'd been enjoying the show.

It'd been a stupid idea, but Mimi was very good at convincing people to do risky things. Setting up a camera to record them when they stayed a little late for some forbidden fun was just the most recent. Mimi loved being filmed, there was something about showing off her body that made his girlfriend go wild and Izzy couldn't refuse her.

"You two put on quite a show," purred Yolei, crossing her arms over her modest cleavage as she tapped her foot slightly on the desk the monitor still showing scenes of Izzy plunging himself deep inside his girlfriend, they sweaty bodies on full display. She moved her damp fingers up to her lips, sucking them slowly.

The bespectacled beauty adjusted her glasses as she motioned to Izzy's straining face both of them knew that he was about to lose it.

"And here I thought we were friends, senpai," she berated him gently, her long delicate digits tapping along her arm as the redhead exploded, spraying his seed all over Mimi's chest before the strawberry blonde beauty swallowed his manhood again.

"Well we are… Yolei that's private," huffed Izzy "I don't know how you…"

Yolei licked her lips and tossed Izzy her phone.

"You know how I got this, and I really love the show senpai," she added, her finger twirling her vibrant violet locks.

He put the phone to his ear, already knowing what to expect, this was exactly Mimi's style.

"Hi sweetie," said Mimi in her most bubblegum voice.

"Mimi, why did you share our private video with Yolei?" hissed Izzy through gritted teeth as he watched Mimi suck him off on 30 perfect frames.

"Because I think it's selfish to keep you all to myself," said the pink haired princess, in a self-satisfied tone. "And I know from experience that Yolei here has a wicked tongue," she giggled smacking her lips. Izzy could imagine her tongue doing a slow seductive circuit at the thought as they spoke.

He rolled his eyes; Mimi's insatiable nature had put him in situations like this before, Although it had never happened with another girl before.

"I guess that means you want me to fornicate with her," he said in a resigned tone of voice, trying to ignore the erection that was already forming. He was loyal to Mimi, but she'd set this up for them.

"Got it in one, don't forget to cum inside her! She wants to do everything I've done," commanded Mimi in a breathless voice. She was enjoying this!

"Mimi you're…" Izzy moaned, accidentally slamming the phone down on the table as he finally looked down and realised Yolei had gotten tired of waiting.

Yolei already had begun to remove her clothes slipping her scarlet bow and licking her lips seductively, before Izzy could process, he found the purple headed pervert already kneeling before him. She giggled, one hand frantically undoing the buttons on her blouse as the other began to fish Izzy's manhood out of his pants effortlessly.

"You heard her senpai, everything you did with her you've got to do with me," she said matter-of-factly wrapping her delicate digits around his sweaty shaft. "So that means you've got to get to work."

Izzy nodded dumbly, his eyes focused on the beautiful girl who was now taking his shaft inside her mouth. Reflected images from his sex tape playing in her glasses as she mimicked Mimi's technique expertly. She really did have a wicked tongue, and Izzy felt his hands reaching the back of her head taking her face forward as he lost himself in the pleasure.

He drank in the sensation, aware that Yolei had removed her top entirely and was still swallowing him diligently, her tongue tasting him, savouring his masculine flavour.

With a slight grunt, he felt his first orgasm begin, pulling back just in time to spatter all over her mouth and face.

Yolei grinned at him, her glasses now covered in his scummy residue as she licked her lips and started scooping his seed into her gullet.

Between the sights before him and his training with Mimi, he found his cock returning to full hardness this than a minute later and Yolei was happy to oblige him. She got to her feet, sliding her arms around him for a moment, allowing him to kiss her neck.

"I need you inside me senpai," she urged him, nibbling his ear as she rubbed her skirt against his still mostly clothed form.

Izzy guided her to the ground, staying on top of her as he guided his manhood into her soaking slit. With her ankles placed over his shoulders for leverage, Izzy slammed into the lavender lass with a triumphant groan. He couldn't help himself, he had to keep slamming into her. Smiling down at her seed spattered face, lost in the throes of ecstasy enjoying every moment of her pleasure.

His hands gripped her legs as he slammed into her harder a frenetic heated pace made all the lewder by their squelching sweaty bodies.

"That's it senpai! Fuck my brains out, just keep going grab my ankles slide me across the floor!" begged the wine haired woman her face lost in exquisite ecstasy.

Izzy happily obliged, plundering her pussy with reckless abandon. His training with Mimi giving dividends as he sawed his member across her juice encrusted love button revelling in her tight depths. The boy genius felt the familiar twitch again, and he gripped her ankles tightly. The sudden stimulation pushed them both over the edge together. Yolei gave out a loud groan of pleasure as Izzy began to fill up her womb.

They lay there for a moment on the computer lab floor the afterglow of their own explosion mimicking Mimi and Izzy on the monitors.

"Well that's the first one down, now let's go to the roof I want you to push me against the chain link up there." panted Yolei.

Izzy was in for a busy evening.


End file.
